


How Do you Like Your Kisses?

by Arken_Stone1



Series: How Do You Like It? [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Elladiel, F/M, First Kiss, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: How long is too long to make a move? Amenadiel feels wingblocked as they turn blue and Ella isn't exactly helping.





	How Do you Like Your Kisses?

Amenadiel escorted Ella from the movie theater after seeing a supernatural suspense thriller that Ella had been longing to see for week. She had an odd fascination with films that dealt with gore, blood and justice and spent half of the movie in absolute silence with her eyes locked solely on the screen. Amenadiel had never been to a movie until his seventh date with Ella and he found it fascinating how real it seemed with 3-D glasses, moving scents and aromas channeled into the theater.

He found Ella just as generous as she was cheerful, introducing him to buttered popcorn and Raisinets which he found yummy. During the rather morbid parts of the movie, Amenadiel and Ella jointly held the popcorn tub and almost spilled it as an unexpected explosion caused a frightening surprise.

Amenadiel felt his palms grow sweaty as he debated whether or not he should make an overture to Ella. He had thoughts of her which were neither saintly nor angelic, but he had made that mistake in the past with Mazikeen. His sweet, quirky Ella was walking sunshine wrapped in joy and topped off with a smile. They had made it so far as he had kissed her on the check on the brow, but yet to share anything more than a quick peck.

Amenadiel let go of the popcorn tub on the arm of the theater seat, palm up. 

He waited, watching Ella keep her eyes locked on the movie screen while eating another handful of popcorn. “Wow, Amenadiel, these guys pulled out all of the stops on the special effects.”

“Yes, they did,” his deep voice, while quiet, cut through the collective gasps of the theater as a demon’s head flew toward them on the screen. 

His heart shrank a little as she never took her eyes from the screen and his spirits fell when she continued munching on her popcorn. Seven dates: coffee, ice cream, a carnival, Lucifer’s Halloween Party at Lux, an art museum, miniature golf and, now, a movie. He only had his experience with Maze to use for guidance and Ella was nothing like her.

He felt warm fingers tentatively entwine with his. Coming out of his reverie, Amenadiel found Ella’s smaller hand in his, their fingers interlocked. He looked over at her and he found bright, dark eyes and a cheery smile meeting him. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she snuggled a little close to him in her seat, letting her hand fall on his shoulder. 

Ella was the most unassuming person he’d ever met, sweet and kind to all. She loved rainbow unicorn ice cream, the Beach Boys, Metallica and Justin Bieber. She enjoyed jigsaw puzzles, horror movies and mass. When he’d asked her to coffee, he’d never expected her to say yes. 

His apartment wasn’t far from the theater and they walked down the sidewalk in the warm autumn evening. ‘Do I ask her to come back, do I take her home?’

Before he knew it, they’d returned to his apartment building. Amenadiel felt adrenaline and libido coursing through his veins for the first time in a very long time. 

‘Brother mine,’ Lucifer had told him recently one night after hours at Lux, ‘when you want something or someone, you can’t wait for it come to you, you must go after it and make it yours, otherwise you will remain the world’s oldest almost-virgin.’

Her car was parked in front of his building. Ella stood there, saying nothing for once, looking at him with eyes that were expectant. They stood in front of the main entrance when Amenadiel decided to follow Luci’s advice. He walked her back against the wall so that there were only centimeters instead of inches between them. He felt her warmth as his heart pounded in his chest.

Ella’s breath caught. “Gee, Big Guy, I was wondering when you were going to make a move. You had me worried there for a while.”

Amenadiel stared at her with an intensity as her words unnerved him. Ella rose into him, her lips open and seeking, warm and eager as she pressed a kiss to him. Her body was so warm as she arched against him, prompting a low groan from Amenadiel. He remembered how to kiss, his tongue tasted her full bottom lip, seeking permission and she granted it when she gasped. He delved into her, tasting and teasing her until a little squeak escaped her. Amenadiel drew Ella closer as he pressed her into the wall, yearning and craving more of her.

She rose into him, her lips open, sealing, warm and soft and eager on his. Her body was so supple as she arched against him and he wrapped his arms around her back. Ella's tongue slipped over his lists tasting him, a delicious tease. He stroked his tongue insider her, deep, yearning for more of her. 

"Oh, Ella," Amenadiel found himself out of breath, resting his perspiring brow against hers. Her sweetness with the silent surprise, overwhelming and causing him to simmer to the point of explosion and it was the sweetest ache he had yet known.

Amenadiel framed her face in his hands, his thumbs stroking her check as he forced himself to gentle the kiss and the need she inspired. He felt her arms unwind from his neck, slowly making their way downward until her thumbs latched into his belt loops.

Amenadiel pressed Ella to him, feeling her warmth and feminine curves. Ecstasy shot through Amenadiel's body, to his mid and lower sections and into his back, making his wings tingle. He picked her up, pressing her against the stucco finish of the apartment building and felt himself harden with each movement. He felt her legs wrap tightly around him as he tasted Ella's desire on her lips.

Amenadiel managed to retain his sanity, his mind foggy with a need and passion that longed for freedom. Ella was loving and sensual . As much as Amenadiel wanted her, he remembered they were in a spot for all to see in front of his apartment building.

He brought them back to reality, purposely gentling his kisses. He had vowed to take it slow with Ella, savoring and adoring her mind, smile and beauty, not to treat her like one of Lucifer's Brittanys.

"I should go," he rasped against her shoulder. "I didn't mean to lose control like that."

"Like you're the only who lost it, Amenadiel?" Ella asked, seeing him look away. She firmly cupped his cheekbones in her hands, guiding her gaze to his. "It takes two to kiss, Big Guy, and that was the best kiss I've had in forever. Don't you dare apologize."

"You're not offended?"

"Offended?" she scoffed. "I was starting to get impatient. I've been wanting you to kiss me for weeks, but you're so shy I didn't want to scare you away."

"You did anything but, Ella," he smiled. "So how do you like your kisses to be?"

"I like them to be from you, please and thank you." Ella replied as she untangled herself. "Now, that we know that we can set bed sheets on fire, I want to go home before I commit arson."

Amenadiel's eyes widened and then a deep boisterous laughter filled the night air. Only his Ella could make him feel so hopeful and happy."Next week, would you like to go to Disneyland?"

"Seven dates, first kiss and almost mating at the front door," Ella untangled herself from Amenadiel's embrace. "What are your intentions?"

"I -" he hadn't thought that far ahead. "I want to spend time with you."

"Do you wanna get laid or are you looking for something more serious?"

"Uh," Amenadiel stuttered. Ella stood there akimbo waiting for an answer. He gulped, "Yes? Everything."

"Oh," Ella's eyes widened and her lips formed a perfect 'O.' "I've met your your brother and your step-mom, what do you say we take this to another level?"

"Do you mean going steady?" Amenadiel asked.

"That's so sweet," Ella grinned. "Somewhat, how about dating exclusively?"

Would he be drawn away from his father's path? Was this a temptation or another test of some kind? Was this part of his father's plan? Amenadiel didn't know how to proceed until he saw the golden glint from the jewelry that Ella wore around her neck.

"I'd love that," Amenadiel's honestly took over his tongue. "I'd like to be your..."

"Boyfriend?" She finished for him. Amenadiel said nothing, but nodded. "Good, because I think this is the start of something beautiful.”

Amenadiel agreed.

To Be Continued. . .


End file.
